Events Directly Following
by moonlite-n-roses
Summary: What happened to Adam? How will the others cope with what they find? Sequel to Events Leading Up To. Please read Events Leading Up To before this, so this story makes sense. Warning: Angsty HIATUS
1. Adam!

**Disclaimer:** I don't know PR, Saban/Disney do. Don't sue! Not for Profit.

**Title:** Events Directly Following

**Paring:** Adam/Tanya

**Rating:** T

**Summary:** What happened to Adam? How will the others cope with what they find? This takes place directly after the episode of PRiS Always a Change. Sequal to Events Leading Up To. Please read Events Leading Up To before this, so this story makes sense.

**Author's Note:** Here we go, the big story. Please don't kill me.

An hour after they'd walked into Abigail's, Kat walked out with her arm around Tanya, who looked shaken up. "You're gonna be okay Tanya, you'll see, everything is gonna be alright." She said soothingly, as she opened the car door for Tanya.

Tanya shook her head "I just can't believe it. So this whole time I've been bitching at everybody because…"

"Of your hormones," Kat finished for her. "So while it's not an excuse for you to be bitchy, it IS a reason for why you're irritable." She smiled "It's gonna be okay Tanya, really. It's not like Adam is going to run away, he loves you."

Tanya nodded "Oh god, how am I going to tell him? I can't just go up to him and say, 'oh, sorry for being a bitch, but its cause I'm pregnant, surprise!'" She sighed, "This wasn't suppose to happen, we were careful! He's gonna be upset!"

Kat sighed "Ya know, for as much as you say you love him, you don't know him that well if you think he'll be upset. Tanya he LOVES you. He's not gonna be upset. These things happen; everything happens for a reason. Just relax; you know that councilor said you shouldn't put to much stress on yourself."

Tanya nodded "Yeah. He didn't answer the phone at his place; I wonder where he's at?" She sighed again and placed a hand on her stomach. "What a day."

"What a day" Adam said to himself, as he walked through the woods on the edge of town, he'd managed to morph using his old power coin, saving Carlos from the LizWiz monster. Even though morphing could have caused him serious harm, even destroyed him, he'd taken that risk. He told Carlos and himself at the time, it had been to save Carlos and defend himself. He knew there was more too it, it didn't seem like a risk at the time, Tanya had walked out on him, and when he called her, she hadn't answered her phone. His heart was broken, but he put on a good face for Carlos and the rest of the former Turbo rangers, plus Andros. "Besides" he said to himself, "I'm okay, no lasting…" he trailed off as pain lanced down his arm from his shoulder, "harm."

He leaned against a tree to steady himself, "Maybe I shouldn't have turned down Alpha's offer to scan my body for damage." He closed his eyes and shook his head "No, I'm fine" he said pushing himself off the tree and started walking again. He took a few more steps and let out a pain-filled cry, collapsing to his knees, one hand holding his side. "Ahh…" he hissed, trying to rise up again, the pain clouding his vision before he blacked out.

Tanya knocked on the door of Adam's apartment one more time before turning around and heading back to the car. "He's not here; maybe he's out taking a walk. He does that sometimes when he's stressed… or hurt" Tanya added biting her lower lip.

"It'll be alright Tanya, lets start at the park, we'll hunt Adam down" Kat replied as Tanya got back into the car.

Tanya sighed "Adam, where are you" she murmured to herself, leaning her head back against the headrest of Kat's pink mustang.

At the park, Tanya and Kat scanned the area, looking for any sign he was walking one of the paths. "I don't see him Kat" Tanya said with another forlorn sigh.

"Just keep looking" Kat said as they walked down one of the paths. "Hey… isn't that TJ and the rest of the gang?" She asked, pointing to a group of people laughing and joking around on the grass.

"Maybe they've seen Adam" Tanya said heading over towards them. "Ashley!" she called, seeing her successor standing there.

Ashley looked up "Oh my gosh, it's Tanya!" she said pointing. "Kat's with her too" she said excitedly.

"Man, they won't believe what just happened" Carlos said as the group began to move towards them, with TJ explaining to Andros who Kat and Tanya were along the way.

"Hey, have you guys seen Adam? I'm looking for him."

"Yeah! He just left. You guys missed it! He morphed to take out a monster."

Tanya gasped softly "How? I mean, we're not rangers anymore!"

"He used his old Mastodon morpher" Andros said from the back of the crowd.

"But that's impossible" Kat replied softly, "the power coins were destroyed!"

"I know! Adam could have been destroyed! But he did it anyway, he saved me" Carlos said, oblivious to the looks of distress on both the former rangers' faces.

Cassie noticed the paleness of their faces "Guys? What's the matter?" she asked walking up to both girls.

"Is he okay? Where is he?" Tanya asked, grasping Cassie's arm.

"He said he was fine, he just left a little bit ago. Alpha offered to do a body scan, but Adam refused." Cassie replied, a bit taken back by the look on Tanya's face.

"Which way did he go?" Kat asked, touching Tanya's arm to get her to let go of Cassie's.

"Towards the woods, why, you don't think he's in trouble now do you?" Ashley asked.

"No, but it was nice seeing you guys, we really need to find Adam" Kat said excusing them from the group and heading off towards the woods.

"What was up with Tanya? She seemed, edgy." Cassie said, rubbing her arm.

"She's with child. I'm assuming its Adam's" Andros said, causing all of them to start.

"How did you know that?" Ashley asked in awe.

"I could feel the aura of the baby" Andros replied. "That's how I knew she was pregnant, it's just an assumption on my part that it's Adam's, but the way she acted when she knew he could be destroyed let me to believe she cared for him very deeply."

"I hope he's okay" Ashley said softly, turning towards the woods and watching the retreating backs of Kat and Tanya.

Kat and Tanya entered the woods and began calling for him. "Adam! Are you here Adam?" Kat called out, looking around in all directions. "Adam!!"

Tanya was up ahead of her, walking along when she saw what looked like figure laying down in the grass up ahead of her. "Adam!!" she called heading towards it. As she grew closer she could see a dark, wet spot on the person's shirt. A chill went down her spine. She looked for a face and when she saw it, and the trickle of blood coming from the corner of his lips she screamed "ADAM!!"

**Author's Note2:** Don't hurt me!! 'ducks and runs'


	2. Hurry!

**Author's Note: **Thanks to everybody who's reviewed, y'all make my day. Now, on with the drama!

Tanya knelt down next to Adam "No, no, no. Adam!" She cried, checking for a pulse. She nearly fainted in relief when she found a faint, but steady heartbeat. "Oh god, Adam what did you do?" She asked, as Kat came running up to them. "We gotta get him out of here! Kat, go get T.J. and the others, they'll know what to do" she said cradling Adam's hand in her own. "Hurry!"

Kat nodded, taking a deep breath to keep herself from tossing, seeing Adam so pale and nearly lifeless, made her stomach churn. She ran back to the park, thankful the guys were still there. "T.J.!! Carlos!!!" She yelled running up to them. "It's Adam, he collapsed; he's hurt very badly!"

Andros nodded "T.J., Carlos, come with me to Adam. Ashley, Cassie, get the shuttle ready to go back up to the Astro Megaship and tell Alpha what happened, have him prepare the healing bay for Adam. He turned to Kat, "Kat, take us to Adam."

Tanya was still sitting with Adam, silent tears streaming when she heard the others run up to them. She looked up at them, trying to blink away her tears. "We've got to do something! Help him, please!"

Andros knelt down next to her and carefully turned Adam over "He's hurt badly, we need to get him to the shuttle now." He studied Adam carefully. "I think I can stabilize him for transport to the shuttle. T.J., Carlos, help me out here" he pointed to the spots he wanted them at and carefully lifted Adam, who didn't stir at all.

"I'm coming with you," Tanya said, standing up as well.

"You can't, I don't know how the trip to space would affect you, since you're with child your body make-up is different. It'd be a risk to your baby." Andros said softly, knowing that would hurt her. "I'm sorry Tanya."

Kat put her arms around Tanya "I'll call Jason; you stay here and wait for him. I'll go with them, to make sure Adam is alright."

Andros looked ready to protest, but the look in Kat's eyes convinced him to do otherwise, "Very well, let's go."

Tanya ran her hand through Adam's hair "Adam, you have to get better. I love you," she said softly, kissing his forehead. She stepped back and watched them head off, Kat following them, already on the phone with Jason. "I can't believe this is happening" she whispered, a hand pressed to her stomach.

The day had passed, and Tanya was at Kat's, Jason staying with her as they waited for word on Adam. "If something happens…" Tanya trailed off, staring out the window. "He'll never know…"

Jason took her hand "Tanya, Adam's a fighter. He's going to pull through this. Besides, he knows you love him."

"But I didn't get to say it!" Tanya cried, turning back to him.

"You didn't have too; one fight does not break up a relationship like yours. Trust me Tanya, things are going to be okay." Jason replied, wrapping his arms around her. _Don't make a liar outta me Adam, _he thought to himself as he comforted Tanya.

Kat walked in the door, and slumped down onto the couch "Guys!"

Tanya slipped out of Jason's arms and ran for the living room, "Kat! Is he okay? Where is he?" she asked quickly.

"He'll live" Kat said running a hand through her hair. "He's hurt very badly, a lot of internal injuries that Alpha said he sustained because the morphing energy came from inside him, rather than the morphing grid."

Tanya nodded "Where is he? I need to see him Kat."

Kat sighed, looking over at her sadly, "I'm sorry Tanya, but he's still on the Astro Megaship, he needs to stay there until his injuries are healed."

Tanya took a deep breath, her lip quivering as she fought to keep control over her emotions. She put her head in her hands and started to cry softly. "I need him Kat. I need him so much."

Kat put her arms around Tanya, pulling her close and rubbing her back in soothing circles, "I know hon. Andros said he's going to see if taking the shuttle up is safe for you, or what precautions we need to make so you and the baby will be safe. I think Adam needs you too. He hasn't woken up yet."

"What's that mean Katherine?" Jason asked, sitting down on the arm of the couch next to Kat. "Should he be awake?"

"I don't know" Kat replied honestly, "but Alpha seemed worried that he didn't even wake up slightly after they took care of the worst of the internal injuries."

Tanya got up, "I… excuse me" she whispered, running into Kat's room and shutting the door.

"Should we?" Jason asked, watching her walk away.

"No, I think we need to give her some time alone" she said softly, scooting over on the couch so Jason could sit next to her. She climbed into his lap and laid her head on his shoulder. "It was scary; I've never seen Adam like that. For awhile, I thought we were going to lose him."

"Baby, I'm gonna tell you what I told Tanya, Adam is a fighter, he's going to pull through this," Jason replied, kissing her cheek.

"I hope so Jase, I really do" Kat whispered, clinging to him a little tighter, the stress and tension of the day finally catching up to her. She closed her eyes, and almost instantly fell asleep.

"Me too" Jason whispered, looking out the window into the twilight sky. "Get better bro, get better soon."

Meanwhile on the Astro Megaship, Andros had just finished one final check of Adam's vitals and was coming out of the healing bay when he ran into Ashley. "Hey" he said softly, giving her a slight smile.

"Is he gonna be okay Andros? I mean really okay?" she asked, biting her lip nervously.

Andros sighed, "All the vital signs seem to point to it, but the healing is going to take time. Morphing out of your own energy is very dangerous, he could have been hurt a lot worse than he is now, we all know that. It seems though, that he will recover."

Ashley sighed in relief, "Good, I called Kat, her boyfriend answered the phone, I think he must be a former ranger, since he knew everything that was going on. He said that Tanya and Kat were both sleeping, and they were really worried."

Andros nodded, "All we can do now is wait and see, and hope for the best" he replied, putting an arm around her. "Come on, we all need to get some sleep."

**Author's Note2:** Well, the second chapter. I busted my way through a roadblock, so I hope this turned out alright. I knew where point A was, and where point B was, but getting there was giving me a hard time. Let me know what you thought guys.


	3. It's My Fault!

**Author's Note:** Again, apologies with how long it has taken to get an update out to you guys, but school is a killer. Anyway, here we go.

Rocky knocked on Kat's door early the next morning, Jason had contacted him about what had happened to Adam, and he dropped everything he was doing to come be here for his best friend, and Tanya.

Kat opened the door, eyes red-rimmed with dark circles underneath, signifying the lack of sleep she'd gotten since the accident. "Rocky, thank god," she said tiredly, hugging him tightly. "Come in," she stepped back, allowing him entrance.

"How is she holding up?" Rocky asked as he stepped inside. "Have you heard anything from umm…" he paused to think of the name of the current Red.

"Andros?" At Rocky's nod, Kat continued, "No, I haven't heard anything from him today, but it's early. Tanya's still in my room, she won't come out." She shut the door behind Rocky and leaned against it. "I'm really worried Rocky."

"Adam's stubborn as hell, he'll be okay," Rocky said firmly. He nodded at Jason, who looked half asleep on the couch. "Hey man," he nodded at Jason.

"Hey bro, why don't you go in and see Tanya, see if you can get her to come out and eat something, I know she's been up all night," Jason replied nodding at the door to Kat's room.

Rocky knocked on the door and opened it, his heartbreaking as he saw Tanya curled up in a ball on Kat's bed, her shoulder's shaking as she sobbed silently. "Oooh Tan," he whispered walking over to the bed, kneeling on it and pulling half into his lap. "He's gonna be okay," he murmured as he held her tightly.

"You don't understand," she sobbed, not even aware that it wasn't Jason whose arms she was in. "He doesn't know, what if something happens? He's lying there, practically dead and he thinks I hate him!" she exclaimed, looking up, tear tracks lining her cheeks. "Roc…Rocky?" She asked her puffy eyes as wide as they'd go in disbelief.

"Yeah, it's me," he said hugging her again. "Adam is going to be fine. You need to have faith Tanya. He's stubborn as hell; he won't let this hold him down, not when he's got you to come back too."

"But we fought!" she exclaimed, burying her head into his shoulder.

"It doesn't matter, he loves you. He'd come back just to finish the fight so you guys could make up, that's how much he loves you babe," Rocky said softly, rubbing her back.

"It's my fault, if I hadn't been such a hormonal bitch, if I hadn't harped on him," she started again, the mantra she'd been telling herself since she found him.

"He'd of still done that unbelievably crazy stunt, same as the rest of us Tan, I'd of done it for Justin in a second, and I'm sure Jason would have done it for any of us. It's NOT your fault," he replied the last bit firmly. "Don't blame yourself, it's not healthy."

"I can't help it! I need him Rocky, I really do" she whimpered, looking up at him once more, biting her lip nervously.

"I know you do, and he needs you just as much. He's going to be okay, I know it Tanya. You have to trust me," he said with a ghost of a smile. "Now, what you really need at the moment, is to come out and eat something, I'm sure little Adam jr. or baby Tanya jr. is starving, I know I would be," the last part added in hopes that he could coax a grin out of her.

"You're always hungry," she mumbled a reply, though the faintest hint of a smile could be seen on the corners of her lips. She hugged him once more, "I'm glad you're here Rocky," she whispered before pulling away from him and standing up shakily.

"I am too," he replied standing up and taking her arm to steady her, "Now, let's get some grub, you have Kat and Jase worried sick about you," he said as he led her out of the bedroom.

Meanwhile, Andros was waiting on the bridge of the Astro Megaship for a reply to a transmission he'd sent out the previous night. _Incoming transmission from Aquitar, William Cranston for you Andros, _Deca called suddenly. "Put it through Deca" Andros ordered. "William," he said, nodding his head in greeting, to the image that was on the viewing screen.

"Please, call me Billy. What can I do for you Andros? You're message sounded urgent." Billy replied, his hands folded in front of him.

"You know of the destruction of the Power Chamber correct?" Andros replied, seeing Billy flinch he continued, "I'm sorry for the loss, but I've been led to believe that it can be rebuilt, at least partially, correct?"

Billy nodded, "Yes, but I don't see why you need too, you're fighting in space, what could you possibly need it for?"

"I need to use it as a healing bay, one of your teammates was injured helping one of my teammates, I don't believe it's safe for him to be housed up here, for we can be called away in a moment's notice for battle, and if the Megaship were to be damaged…" he trailed off.

"Who was injured? Was it Tommy? How seriously was he hurt?" Billy fired off questions rapidly.

"It wasn't Tommy, it was Adam. He morphed…"

"How did he morph? His coin was destroyed! It would have come from…"

"His own body yes; he sustained serious damage in the fight. He's currently in our healing bay, the most serious of his injuries have been dealt with, but he's in need of constant healing, something that if we go into battle, may be jeopardized," Andros cut him off, picking the conversation back up. "I'm to understand you are a genius, and giving the right components, can easily transform the chamber into a healing unit."

"Giving the right equipment, I could easily do so. How quickly do you need this?" Billy asked, already mentally preparing a list of the equipment he would need, and figuring out how fast he could get back to earth.

"How soon can you be here?" Andros asked in return.

Zhane was listening in from the hallway, watching as Andros finished up the conversation with Billy. "You lied," he said as Andros turned off the view screen. "We're completely capable of letting him heal here, look at me for instance, what is your real reason?" He asked walking up to Andros.

"There is no way for Tanya to be able to come up here to be with him. The forces of gravity she'd endure on the shuttle ride up would be deadly to her child. This way, Adam can heal on earth, and she can be with him," Andros replied turning around to face him.

"Why does that matter to you?" Zhane asked, raising an eyebrow in curiosity.

"I believe Adam will heal better if he has Tanya near him. I think the only way he WILL heal is if she's with him. I can feel that in the depth of my bones."

"You're just a big ol' softie" Zhane teased, a grin on his face.

Andros chucked a spare piece of equipment at him, "Shut up Zhane!" Any further retort was cut off when the alarms sounded and they rushed off to action.

**Author's Note2:** Well, there you have it, enter two more old friends. I hope you guys like this, I was going to end it after Rocky and Tanya, but I knew you guys deserved more than a page and a half after the long wait. Enjoy.


End file.
